Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart/Archive 3
Nightmist (W) I personally like this one. It looks so pwetty! xD Comments? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 13:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Rainey, this is loverly! I just want to know:Is there eye color? Rainlegs Yeah. I made it silvery-gray, so it looks kinda like white. I did that on purpose, cuz that's really what I meant for her eyes to look like. But I can make it darker if you like. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 13:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just a tiny tad bit darker. Rainlegs Re-uploaded. Comments? ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 12:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Blur the earpink a tiny bit more. Rainlegs 21:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I don't know if the changes are showing........✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 11:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wolfstar (L) - For Approval The shading is awful... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the shading some more and shrink the earpink a tad. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hold on. I already had this reserved. Leopardclaw, next time, please look at the reservation chart closely before you reserve a charart. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure that no one else had reserved it when I reserved it... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, I really hate my sister! Sorry for that Leopardclaw. I was away from my computer for awhile, and my sister must have commented that. It seems she also reserveed this image for me to. She loves messing up my stuff. Sorry again Leopardclaw! ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. It's something my brother would do too. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad my sister's decent... ;) Anyway, the blurring on his right ear's earpink is a little blotchy; so smooth it out a tad, and fix the blurred lineart on his muzzle, chest (?), tail, back (?), and (his front) left arm. Rainlegs And rename this,"Wolfstar.leader". Rainlegs Reuploaded'' LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) One last thing: The nose should be gray; as gray cats have matching noses. :) Rainlegs 00:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Icestar (L) - For Approval Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you darken the shading a little more? Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Remove the waste around her haunch area. Rainlegs And rename this,"Icestar.leader". Rainlegs Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) There's still a little waste around the haunch and tail area. Other then that, this looks great! Rainlegs Reuploaded'' LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where's your light source? The shading really shouldn't be a straight line; you should add some behind the legs, too. Rainlegs 01:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Snowgaze (MC) - For Approval Yey for SnowClan! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you blur the shading some more? Then I'll approve this loverly image. Rainlegs Reuploaded I really must stop doing white cats. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The shading is really blotchy around her chest/neck/middle area. Can you smooth it out? Rainlegs And rename this, like all the other images, "Snowgaze.medcat". Rainlegs And fix the blurred lineart. :P Rainlegs Reuploaded I redid her.19:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks much better now! Blur the shading more, and fix the lineart a bit on right ear. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 02:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) And blur the paws. Rainlegs 03:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cassie Cassie! Comments? Rainlegs 21:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) (Note: And, no, we will not have a dog lineart, as shapes vary with breeds.) She looks lovely! I'd just say behind the front leg, there's a blob of shading, blur it. But, since when have we done dogs? Slightly confused.... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly? Rainlegs 00:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) On the front left leg, just behind it there is a triangular bit. It needs blurring. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That was blurred lineart, not shading. :S I fixed it. Rainlegs 02:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks great. Approved? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nightshade Comments? Rainlegs 04:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Why is there a black line above his eye? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It's the string that holds up his eye patch. :) Rainlegs 03:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tarrent Comments? Rainlegs 01:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) OMG! He is so cute! Or is it a she? xD Anyways, blur the shading a bit. Looks awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 03:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dawn Comments? Rainlegs 01:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. (Because of Rainey's comment above) Rainlegs 03:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bluerain (W) You guys likey? :) Rainlegs 04:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it's AWSOME! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink a bit larger. Other than that, it's AMAZING. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 03:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Poppydust (Healer) I'll post the new blanks later. Anyway, comments? Rainlegs 04:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. FlashClan cat, I take it? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep-er-ooni! I also have Lion blanks, along with a few others. :) Rainlegs 23:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Blue (K) Isn't one of my favs, but she's still pretty cute.. :) Rainlegs Just blur the shading a bit. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 01:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cottonstar (L) Comments? Rainlegs 02:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I <3 him! I see nothing wrong with him. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. I'd say blur the shading a tad more though. Please remember to sign with four ~'s. Rainlegs 13:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 02:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Waveshimmer (W) My masterpeice! :D Comments? Rainlegs 01:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) BEAUTIFUL! I see nothing wrong with it! Approved? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 01:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Emberstar (L) I had to post this before I got in the car to leave.... Comments on my best tabby ever? Rainlegs 14:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) <3333 it! The earpink looks a bit weird....darken the color a bit. Other than that, awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The changes will be showing when the earpink is nice and dark.. >:D Rainlegs 02:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Approved? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 05:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Starlight Comments? Rainlegs 04:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the shading. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 01:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Orcapelt (W) Mer-cat! xD Rainlegs 02:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) COOL! For some reason, she reminds me of a badger. xD Anyways, the chest could be blurred a bit more if possible. Looks awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. It's a he. xP Rainlegs 01:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Stripedscale (Lion) Sumopaint was back up. :) The snake on his back is a common garter snake, native to almost everywhere. Rainlegs 00:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) He looks.......like an indian. Indian Clan! xD Blur the shading a tiny bit. Other than that, awesome! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 02:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shimmergaze (Q) Will add earpink later. *facepalm* Rainlegs 02:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Echo (PH) I re-did her to match our new blanks. Comments? Rainlegs 00:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Dolphinleap (Q) I <3 her....She's just beautiful isn't she? xD I'm gonna fix the earpink and blur the shading later. Other than that, comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Blur the little white patch on her chest a tad, please. :3 Rainlegs 01:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) And darken the shading. :) Rainlegs 01:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink a tad. Rainlegs 15:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 02:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Approved? ~ Atelda (Still need to do my siggie :P) Shellsong (MC) I think I'm gonna blur her shading some more... Rainlegs 16:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong with it. ~ Atelda (still need to get that siggie) Feather (PH) I like this one. :) Rainlegs 17:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Looks great, I don't see anything wrong! 21:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Beewing (W) Finally! I'm using a library computer, and it sucks. Sumopaint is down, so this load of fail will probably recieve new shading. :) Ravensoul101 03:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Ravensoul! =D So yeah....re-do the shading if you want and make the earpink more noticeable. --✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. :D Ravensoul101 02:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to erase the big gray patch in the middle... ;) Rainlegs 02:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the markings a tad more. 02:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. *facepalm* Ravensoul101 14:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Rainshadow (Q) Rainlegs 03:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Pretty. Blur the flecks a bit more and lighten them. 15:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I didn't lighten them much, since they're supposed to be black. :P Rainlegs 16:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I would redden the earpink just a bit :) 02:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 14:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! Approved? 14:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Jasmine ® The reason there's no earpink is because the back of the ear is facing us... :3 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) We know Rainy. *rolls eyes* XD Anyways.......THIS IS EPIC! Approved? Because I see nothing wrong with it. :3 15:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Dovestar (L) I like her... Comments? Rainlegs 01:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) PWETTY! I have no comments here. Approved? 14:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Raja (L) Never... doing...her...stripes.... AGAIN! Anywhoo... comments? Rainlegs 20:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps add highlights to her tail. Otherwise this looks awesome! 20:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sexy. Darken the stripes a tad. 14:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I didn't darken her stripes, as her colors were taken from a real picture of a real cat named Raja that I met on my vacation. 02:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved? 13:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Stoneteller (H) He's.... eh. I hate doing solid-colored cats. :P Rainlegs 15:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you. Blur the shading a bit more. 14:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Approved? 13:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Peppernose (W) Ta-da! Rainlegs 15:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Lighten the highlights just a bit, otherwise it looks good! 21:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs 21:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a tad. 14:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Approved? 14:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Beekit (K) I lub this! Comments? 21:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Me too! I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? 10:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Leopardkit (K) I love this cat.. period. xD 02:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Lovely! Approved? 10:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rubykit (K) Eh. :P 02:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is it when ever you do red cats or something you always say eh? XD I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? 10:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rainy says what she says because she thinks all of her chararts suck. =P 02:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't say that all the time..... xD 02:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Amberstorm (W) She's.... eh. :P Rainlegs 02:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit, otherwise looks great! 20:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sharktooth (W) So like.....The shading and earpink is a fail. Rainlegs, HELP! Make him handsome! D: ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The shading's okay... just brighten the highlights a tad. As for earpink, enlarge it, and make it darker and more red. You'll do fine... ;) Rainlegs 00:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, I fixed the shading. Now, you fix the earpink. Rainlegs 04:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Fine....*grumbles* xD ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there any specific color you can give me for the earpink? I have no idea what color I should use. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Just redden what you already have. Rainlegs 01:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, pwease help me? This computer I'm on right now is SUPER slow. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Whitefang (D) In case you were wondering, yes, he will be evil. >:) Rainlegs 02:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thicken the lineart for his torn ears. 20:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Lightpelt (D) - For Approval I think a more suitable name for her would have been Carrotface! XD LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. (I like Carrotface, too! ;) ) Rainlegs Carrotface Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's some waste along her back, and blurred lineart. Fix those, and smooth the shading out some more. Rainlegs Rename this "Lightpelt.deputy". Rainlegs Add earpink. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 13:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I redid Carrotface. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink and blur the shading and markings. Rainlegs 18:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink some more. If you want, I can give you a color swab. Rainlegs 01:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Colour swab, please. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This should be good.... Try it on the ear, so I can see if it stands out enough. :P Rainlegs 03:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't think that ear pink worked too well, so I stole the ear pink colour off a firestar charart I did and this was the result. Hmmmm. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nerp. Try this one. Rainlegs 17:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded That one was way too red. I think I found one that works though... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It still needs to be darkened. Try the one I gave you. Rainlegs 13:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't think it works. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's a good color, but the earpink looks blotchy... smooth it out a tad. Rainlegs 20:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading and lighten the highlights some more, looks good! 02:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think you should re-do the shading and highlights. They look......weird. Sorry if I sound harsh Leopard. 14:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Since Leopard was marked inactive, I'm taking over. I made her short-haired, so when that's showing, the changes are. 03:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Bloodstar (L) I couldn't get the paws to look right. Oh well. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Add white to the eyes, darken the pelt, smooth the shading out; as it looks blotchy; and make the paws more of a russet-red, the natural shade of red for cats. Also add some fur arounsd the ewars, as this blank wasn't meant to have the ears like that. :P Rainlegs 13:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And define the scar. Rainlegs 13:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thewre's also some waste around the ears. 00:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Rainlegs) Reuploaded Yes I know I forgot the shading. I'll do that. Can you make a colour swab for the paws please, I fail at findin the right colour. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Shrink the earpink some more, though, and perhaps add some shading to the eyes. Sandstar is a good example for that. Enlarge the scar a tad, and, uh, yeah, add shading. :P Rainlegs 20:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Try this...but make it a tad bit darker.. Rainlegs 20:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Add or darken the shading and add highlights. :P 14:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Since Leopard is inactive, I've taken over. When he is shown with very dark, bold shding, then it's my version. 03:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sound Wave ® Gonna kill this cat... >:D (Also, don't tell me to match the brown to his other image's... gonna tweak the other one anyway, for shading issues) 03:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOUND WAVE?! D: Anyways.....he looks awesome. Blur the highlights a little bit and it shall be approved! 13:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm... There are no highlights. xP 21:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I like this! I can honestly see nothing wrong. 14:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lightningkit (K) My sister and I were talking (She's gonna rp him and the rest of his family once she's 13), and his blue-gray spot is on the other side of his face. xP 22:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol.....blur the earpink a bit. 10:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Blurred! :D 01:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Daisykit (K) I like her... Comments? 23:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. xD Looks good though! :D 10:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. It's blurred to the max. 01:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Obsidian (K) I likey him. :) 03:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Me too! Smudge and blur the white part on his chin. Other than that, AWESOME! :D 10:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Yesh, I do know it still looks weird. There's a whisker there, and I don't want to blur it out of existence. xP 01:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Waveshimmer (Q) I can't blur the shading on her loverly tail anymore, so don't ask. ;) 00:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome. Can you just re-do the tail? Shading looks blotchy. XD 14:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I re-did the shading in pixlr... I also added highlights so the shading on the tail looks a little better. 22:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cloudfrost (W) Is she awesome or what? xD She's one of my favorites....ANYWAYS, I tried my best to make the earpink good. Comments? 14:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) If you could blur the highlights a tiny bit more, I'll say approved. This is marvelous! 13:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 13:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wolfstar (L) Redid him. Comments? 09:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Much better. Just darken his paw shading a tiny bit, and this'll be approved! :D 13:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 13:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs (MC) Re-did my lovely. Comments? 14:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) EPIC. I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? 14:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Talulapetal (W) Gotta <3 Gaussian blur... xD 19:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Moonpaw (Learn) Heh... I can't lighten the shading; nor can I blur it anymore. In that case, anything else? :3 21:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Jingo (E) I like this one. :D 20:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Pwetty! I see nothing wrong. Approved? 10:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sundapple (W) She looks like a tangerine! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some white line art. Fix that please. Looks great though! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading, and darken the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, the flank is right below gthe ribcage, so it would be right above the haunch. (The area you colored in white) 00:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Still Rainlegs. :P) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the transition from her belly white and flank white a bit more curved. Rainlegs 20:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink smaller. :P 14:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 18:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Epic Rainy. :3 Approved? 10:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Mossflower (D) Comments? 02:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, ivy. This is lurrrvely. :3 If ya can shrink the earpink a tad, I shalt approve this beauty. :3 02:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Thank yoos :3 03:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sunshine (L) She has been re-done to match ze blanks. :3 02:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yellow (L) Mmm..... comments? :3 23:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No comments have been said for like a month.... xD 23:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC)